


You’re Doing the Right Thing

by cassbuttdean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Jared POV, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Polyamory, but not really, the only actual sex in this is between Misha and Danneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassbuttdean/pseuds/cassbuttdean
Summary: Jared catches Misha and Danneel together and worries about how to tell Jensen. It turns out he already knew.





	You’re Doing the Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. I do not believe any of this has actually happened in real life.

Jared was wondering around looking for Misha. They’d been hanging out on set a lot more recently because Jensen has been busy with Danneel. After spending ten minutes looking for Misha, Jared decided to check Misha’s trailer. He had a habit of opening doors without knocking first, but this time Jared was not prepared for what he saw. 

Danneel was sitting on the couch with her shirt pushed up under her armpits and her breast sitting on top of her bra. One hand was buried in Misha’s hair, and the other was teasing her nipples. Misha was on his knees, with his face buried between her legs, which were resting over his shoulders. Neither seemed aware that Jared had opened the door. 

Jared, unsure how to handle the situation, quickly ran back out the door not caring when the door slammed behind him. A few moments later he heard the door open and Misha calling his name causing him to pick up his pace. Jared ran all the way to his own trailer, and quickly locked the door behind him. 

He couldn’t believe what he had just saw. How was he going to tell Jensen? He didn’t even think he’d be able to look at Misha and Danneel again after what he saw. He couldn’t believe that they would do that to Jensen. He was going to be devastated after Jared told him the truth. Deciding that he should wait until filming was done for the day, Jared went to take a nap until his next call time, hoping to distract himself. 

——————

When it was time for Jared to return to set, he could not have been more anxious. His stomach was in knots, and he wasn’t sure how he was gonna face all three of them at the same time without letting Jensen know something was up. However, when he arrived on set things were eerily normal. Misha and Danneel gave no indication that their affair had been discovered. All three of them were laughing and goofing off like usual.   
Taking a deep breath, Jared decided to do what he was best at and act like everything was fine. 

——————

When they finally wrapped up for the day, Jared could not have been more exhausted. Not only were they filming an emotionally demanding episode, but he also had spent the last seven hours trying to act like he hadn’t caught his best friends wife sleeping with his other best friend. 

Danneel and Misha had finished a few hours before them much to Jared’s frustration. He did not want them to have an opportunity to be alone together, but he also needed to take advantage of having Jensen to himself so that he could tell him the truth. 

Jared walked over to where Jensen was talking to some of the crew, and waited for him to finish up. After what seemed like hours, Jensen finally turned around, “Hey J, what’s up?”

“Umm I was hoping we could talk for a few minutes before you went home.” Jared tried to hide his nervousness, but he was sure by Jensen’s change in facial expression that he had failed. 

“Yeah, of course, is everything okay? Are the kids and Gen okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, everyone is fine. Gen and the kids are fine and I’m fine. This is something else entirely,” looking around at all the crew members still hanging around, he added, “but I think we should talk somewhere more private. Could we go to your trailer?” 

“Yeah just let me do something first.” Jared watched Jensen pull his phone out and send a quick text. It looked like he was trying to hide his phone from Jared, but with the terrible day Jared has had, he decided he was probably just imagining things. “Alright, I’m ready. Let’s go,” Jensen said while heading towards the door. 

The closer they got to Jensen’s trailer, the more nervous Jared become. He still had no idea how what he was going to say. When they arrived Jensen walked in first, holding the door open for Jared to follow. Jared immediately looked around, and saw Misha and Danneel sitting on the couch. Misha was at the far end with Danneel’s feet in his lap. Misha and Danneel being there made Jared even more nervous. What if they tried to lie and Jensen didn’t believe him? 

Jared cleared his throat nervously, “I was kinda hoping we could speak alone actually.”

Jensen looked even more worried at that, but he went with it anyway. “Umm, okay, we can maybe go to your trailer I guess?”

Jared was turning back towards the door when he heard Misha speak up, “It’s okay, Jared, you can tell him what you saw. You’re doing the right thing.” 

Jared looked at Misha and Danneel. They looked oddly relaxed at the prospect of Jensen finding out, which put Jared even more on edge. “Umm okay.” Jared took a breath and went for it, “Misha and Danneel are having an affair.” 

Jared had prepared himself for a variety of reactions from Jensen, but the one thing Jared had not expected was for Jensen to begin laughing hysterically. 

Misha looked over at Jensen with amusement, “I told you he didn’t know.”

Jensen finally managed to get control of himself, “Fuck, I know, but I thought there was no possible way he couldn’t know.” 

Jared was getting even more confused by the second. “Does anyone wanna tell me what the hell is happening?” 

Danneel stood up and walked to Jared, laying a hand on his forearm, she said, “Jared, honey, Misha and Jensen have been together for a couple of years, and recently we decided to open things up to see what it would be like with all of us together.” 

Things were finally starting to slide into place, and he was starting to relax. “Okay. That’s- okay.” Jared really didn’t know what to say. 

Jensen pulled Jared in for a hug. “It’s okay, we know it’s different.” Jensen paused, letting go of Jared and stepping back, “I really want to thank you for having the guts to tell me, especially in front of them. I would’ve been shitting myself.” 

Letting out a small laugh, Jared felt himself relax completely. “Can I tell Gen?”

Danneel raised her eyebrows and smirked at him, “What makes you think she doesn’t already know? Maybe you two should have a talk.” 

Jared’s could feel his cheeks turning pink. “Uhhh, okay.” He said while looking at jensen nervously. 

Jensen laughed “Don’t worry buddy it ain’t about me.”

Jared let out a breath and gave a small smile. “Okay. I’m gonna go now and let you do... whatever it is you were gonna do.” 

“Thank fuck for that,” Misha said while walking toward him. “Go have fun, call Gen. We love you, we will see you tomorrow.” 

“Have fun,” Jared shouted over his shoulder, while being shoved out the door. 

Once outside, Jared took a deep breath trying to organize his thoughts. He felt so relieved that he didn’t just ruin his best friend’s marriage. He never imagined it going this way, but he’s glad it did. Maybe he’d call Gen after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Im thinking about writing a sequel with Gen, Jared, and Danneel. Thoughts?


End file.
